A Trip To The Mall
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Hermione and Ginny decide to venture into a new store. Strange things happen.


A/N- This was inspired by a very… bad… trip to Hollister. Enjoy!

The Mall.

Ginny and Hermione rested on the bench in the middle of the mall. They were on vacation to New York City with their boyfriends and had been shopping all day, but didn't buy anything.

"Well, how about Rue 21?" asked Hermione.

"We went there, remember?" said Ginny.

"Oh yeah, how about… Aeropostale?"

"No, remember that store clerk? We vowed never to go again!" said Ginny, putting her head in her hands.

Hermione looked around and pointed at a store.

"How about that one?" she asked, as Ginny turned around to look. It was an odd store they've never seen before. It had surfboards and pictures of male models on the outside of it. She squinted at the sign.

"It's called Hol-lis-ter." Hermione said, sounding it out.

"Sure, we can try that." Said Ginny.

They came towards the entrance, but we're confused.

"Which way is it?'" asked Ginny, looking at two different signs pointing at two different entrances. One said 'Betty' and one said 'Dude'.

"Hmm. Let's try… Betty." Said Hermione, walking slowly into the doorway. As they entered, it was like a tidal wave of perfume came over them. They coughed and wheezed, causing many people at the store to look at them. Once their coughs died down, they looked around. It was very dark. Shades of brown & sleek black where the primary colors in this store.

"Ginny, I think this is like one of those depressing stores…" whispered Hermione, but Ginny was already walking around. Each shirt was in a display case, a different colored copy of it underneath. Ginny grabbed one she liked. Hermione looked at the price tag. She had to keep herself from screaming.

"55 bucks! For a t-shirt!" she said to Ginny.

"What Harry doesn't know won't concern him." Ginny grabbed a small size, and searched for the dressing rooms. She found them and started walking in. She got through the doorway, but a girl stopped her.

"Uhh. Hello? You need to ask me before you go I there! Duh!" the teenage girl said, unlocking a door for her. Ginny mumbled something about 'attitude' before entering. Hermione waited outside as Ginny tried the shirt on. Hermione heard a gasp of breath, and Ginny unlocked the door and walked out.

It looked horrible. Ginny was sucking in breaths as she walked, keeping her stomach in and chest out.

"Ginny. It's too tight." Said Hermione, tugging on the tight fabric.

"But it's a small!" said Ginny, wincing in the mirror, "I'm always a small!" But after more gasping, she gave up. Ginny let out all of her breath, and the shirt ripped.

Ginny squealed as Hermione covered her mouth.

"Shh." Said Hermione as she pulled out her wand, "Reparo." And the shirt instantly repaired itself. Ginny groaned as it sealed around her stomach again, in a tight hold.

"You could've waited until I got out of it!"

Many bad shirts later, they finally found something affordable that fits. As they entered the check out, they found a huge muggle TV. It was showing a beach, and loads of people were frolicking. Many men were playing Frisbee, as girls were tanning in the sun, their cell phones out. They finally reached the counter. A girl, no older than 21, checked them out. Her nametag said 'Manda' and she had a Cosmopolitan magazine open.

The girls set their items on the counter, and 'Manda' started checking them out, very slowly, still focusing on the magazine. After about 15 minutes, both shirts were finally checked out.

"Uh… that'll be 80 dollars." The girl said snottily, scratching her nose, revealing 2-inch nails bright pink nails, to match her hair streaks. Ginny turned red.

"But these were on sale…" she said, checking the receipt 'Manda' gave her.

"Uhh, ch-yeah, they were. Marked down from 80 each to 40." Ginny must've thought since they were on sale, they must be less costly. Ginny blushed.

"So, you gonna pay for it or what? People have like, been waiting for like, 15 minutes…" said Manda, flipping the page of Cosmo.

"Umm…" said Hermione, looking at Ginny, "Well…"

"I don't know, Hermione…" said Ginny. The salesgirl chuckled.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"What kind of name is Hermione?" said 'Manda' clutching her gut in laughter. That was it, Ginny exploded.

"LISTEN, MANDA!" She, putting air quotes around 'Manda', "IF YOU WOULD'VE GONE QUICKER CHECKING PEOPLE OUT, AND STOPPED FLIRTING WITH MISTER MODEL OVER THERE, MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE SO MAD! ALSO, MAYBE, 'MANDA', IF YOU HAD CLOTHES THAT FIT AVERAGE WOMEN, MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO JACK UP THE PRICES ON A PUNY PIECE OF CLOTH! THIS STORE IS HORRIBLE, AND WE ARE NEVER COMING BACK!" 'Manda' just looked at the steaming Ginny. _Everyone_ was looking at the steaming Ginny. Hermione put the clothes bag down that was in her hand.

"Good day to you." And they both stormed out of the store, elbows locked. They reached the bench they were originally on. They sat down with a humph.

"We still have no where to go!" said Hermione, checking her watch. Ginny looked at a store in the distance.

"Why don't we try Aber-crom-bie?"


End file.
